


The Loved Ones

by proudtobegleek



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, England - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, King - Freeform, Loss, Love, Portugal - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Scotland, king henry II - Freeform, prince - Freeform, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobegleek/pseuds/proudtobegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary makes the heartbreaking decision to leave Francis and accept Thomas' offer to marry him. How can you marry one man when your heart longs for another? Every time they meet again, their chemistry seems to become stronger and stronger. It's only a matter of time until things collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I could change your mind.

**Chapter 1:  If I could change your mind**

_Francis_  
  
 

Ever from the moment they met, Francis had known she was special. Of course, that vision was kind of blurred, ever since that very moment had happened about 13 years ago and he’d been too young to realize such things. Now however, being eighteen years old and laying eyes on her again after all this time, she still looked as beautiful as he could vaguely remembe. Her hair was still long and brown, beautifully braided and nurtured with the greatest care. Her smile was still as enchanting as it had been when he was five years old. And her eyes, those deep hazel eyes, which captured him every single time, were still just as gorgeous. Through the years, she’d grown to be a young woman even though she wasn’t an adult yet, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again.

 

Francis felt like he was the luckiest man on earth. It wasn’t like he could choose the girl he wanted to marry, that had been a decision made by his parents years ago. He felt lucky that his bride-to-be was Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots, as she was probably the best he could ever get.

 

His desire to make her his wife only grew when she resided at the castle and they got the chance to grow closer towards each other. Evidently, a lot had changed ever since they were children, but still, Francis recognized the adventurous and active spirit she used to have when she was five. He discovered she loved to ride horses and she still loved playing games with the younger boys. She wasn’t afraid to climb trees and at formal events, she’d dance like no one was watching. Of course people were, Francis couldn’t keep his deep blue eyes off of her.

 

Unfortunately, not all odds were in their favor. As they grew closer, slowly but surely it started to become clear that their marriage wasn’t going to happen. King Henry II, Francis’ father, blew off the marriage, finding an alliance between Scotland and France not strong enough. It wasn’t hard to find the missing puzzle piece when one evening, all of the sudden, Mary was knocking on his door, her eyes distant, like she wasn’t being herself.

 

“Mary…” Francis’ voice sounded worried, “What happened… Are you alright?” he took a step closer, wanting to pull her in for a hug but Mary backed away. She put a hand in between them, gesturing towards him to stay back. “Are you okay?” he repeated himself.

 

He could see the queen sigh and nod slowly, “I am.” He voice cracked, making it clear that she was not okay.

 

“Why don’t you come in, talk to me about it?” Francis suggested, offering her a hand, but she refused to take it. To his surprise, she did follow him inside his room.  The boy coughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling nervous. The usual energetic and always happy Mary was looking like the complete opposite and he didn’t like it one bit. Francis closed to door behind them, offering them some privacy, and sat down on his huge bed. She followed him and sat down right next to him.

 

“I’m leaving.” She said quietly, her voice almost as soft as a whisper. It was clear she’d troubles finding the right words. No matter how soft she said them though, they hit Francis _hard_. “W-what… What do you mean, you’re _leaving_?” he asked, although he had a feeling that he knew what was going on. He had seen it happening in front of his eyes and the worst thing was, that he couldn’t do one thing about it.

 

“He’s offered me to marry him.” The girl said, her eyes avoiding Francis’. Once again, the words hit him like a thunder strike, making him feel completely numb. “If I marry him, he’ll make sure my country is safe. I’ll be safe. Our countries will be strong together. And he’ll send troops to defend Scotland from England first thing in the morning.” Mary went on, her voice sounding soft like satin but at the same time very vulnerable. The blond prince tried to catch her eyes but she kept avoiding his. “I have no choice.” She whispered.

 

Francis whished he knew what to say. Usually, he was pretty good with words, which was a good feature for a future king but at that moment he was taken aback. He had expected something like this to happen although he had been hoping that it wouldn’t. “What… What about _us_?” he asked her, his voice almost as vulnerable as hers had been.

 

The dark haired girl looked up and their eyes finally met, dark brown crossing clear blue. “I-… I don’t know Francis.” She bit her lip and softly touched his cheek. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feeling of her skin against his. “I have to go to Portugal, I can’t stay here. You know how I feel about you.” her hand dropped in her lap but Francis grabbed it and squeezed it softly. Her words swirling around in his head like a rollercoaster. “He… won’t ever be able to replace you.” she finally said, looking at their linked hands.

 

Francis sighed and put their connected hands up to his lips, gently putting a soft kiss on her knuckles as he tried to figure out what to say. He didn’t want her to leave France. He wanted to tell her he’d marry her, no matter what his parents said. That they could elope, forget about the throne and all their troubles. But he just _couldn’t_. He couldn’t bear the thought of the disappointment, the shame and the disapproval of his parents and the rest of the court. Besides, it was his duty to defend and care for his country, leaving it behind like that wouldn’t make it worth living. He tried nonetheless to change her mind, he couldn’t let her go without at least giving it a try. “Please. I beg you Mary.” He said, his free hand grabbing her other hand, making her look at him. “Please, stay. I-I… promise you I will be able to fix this. Somehow, I’ll find a way to convince the king. We’ve been engaged since we were little, not that that means anything. But honestly, for the past few weeks, I’ve really gotten to know you all over again. I was able to fall in love with you all over again and it was worth every second of my time.” He explained, suddenly finding the right words to go on, “I see you don’t love him.” He said carefully.

 

Mary looked down and sighed. “Weren’t you the one who told me love was irrelevant for people like us?”

 

This took Francis by surprise and even though she was right and a few weeks ago he had really said that, he now wished he’d never spoken those words. “Yeah well, time change things.” He replied. Francis was starting to feel desperate now. He was losing her, she was slipping away and he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t offer her a marriage right away, just now when her country needed it. “Mary…” he tried, putting a finger nimbly under her chin, making her look up so their eyes met again. “Tell me he’ll make you as happy as I can make you and I’ll let you go.” He said intensely. He knew he was overreacting, although he felt like he was losing everything that had been giving him hope lately. He couldn’t let her slip away without putting up a fight of sorts. 

She didn’t reply to him though, she simply stared into his eyes, clearly searching for the right answer.

 

Francis didn’t have patience, he never had had and certainly not now. Time was running out and he needed to do _something_. Slowly, careful to not scare her away, he leaned closer, his finger still under her chin. There was a sort of energy surging through him that gave him the confidence to lean in even closer, their noses brushing lightly. Francis stopped breathing for a second, debating whether this was a good idea or if this was just going to push her away. He decided to just go with it and let their lips brush tenderly against each other. He kissed her gently, his hand making its way to her cheek to make sure she wouldn’t pull away. He didn’t want this feeling to end. Ever. He deepened their kiss, pushing closer towards her. Francis wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could. Mary didn’t pull away so he saw that as a sign she didn’t mind. The boy let his tongue trail carefully over her lips, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue twirl delicately around hers. He’d kissed girls before, but none of them had quite felt as soft, gentle and plainly amazing as Mary’s. The sensation running through his body was making him feel like he was going to explode, it even made him a little dizzy for a moment. This happened to him every single time they made out, without it ever getting boring. His eyes were closed and he was completely losing himself in the sweet scent that was Mary, which is why he was surprised when he felt all the sudden a hard coldness against his lips. Mary has pulled back, the expression on her face sad but determined.

 

“No one will ever be able to make me feel like you can do.” She whispered, “but I can’t commit to the person that I love if he can’t promise me safety for my country.” She said, as if it were a studied text, “I made up my mind. It-… It’s what my mother wants. I will leave tonight.” She said, her voice barely audible now.

 

Francis whished he could pull her back, take her in his arms and assure her everything was going to be okay. But to be honest, he wasn’t too sure it would be, that they would be. “And… There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” he asked, regretting it from the moment he’d said it.

 

“No you can’t.”

 

* * *

 

  _Mary_

 

She’d said it. There was no way back now. She had been lying though. Of course he could change her mind, one more kiss like that and her pathetic strength would break. It was already unbearable. It took her every bit of restraint to not pull him in again and kiss him and forget about the world. Her lips were still tingling from the passionate kiss they’d shared only a few moments ago. But she couldn’t. She’d said yes to Thomas. She knew it was her duty as Queen of Scotland to marry for her country, not with the man she’d really fallen in love with. It really was like Francis had said once before; love didn’t matter to people like them. It’d only make them feel miserable.

 

Mary bit her lip for a second but then turned her expression into a softer look. She first  had planned to leave him behind without any further explanation, hoping that that’d make the goodbye easier. But she knew it wouldn’t now and seeing his pained expression, she just couldn’t leave like that. “Francis… You’ll always have a special place in my heart, never forget that.” She said while getting up from the boy’s bed. Gently, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “This is goodbye, but it’s not forever.” She promised, knowing they’d meet again on certain occasions.

 

Mary longed for that one last kiss but she didn’t give in, in stead she tried to smile at him, although it was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do and turned around, leaving his room, hear heart wrenching painfully in her chest.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Mary found herself sitting next to her soon-to-be husband, in a carriage that would bring them to their ship. Soon, she would be in Portugal and she’d have to learn how to speak the language. She couldn’t reign over a country if she didn’t even speak the main language. Many things were going to change and she wasn’t sure she was all that happy about it. Mary bit her lip, closed her eyes and tried to make the storm of thoughts to leave her head. It was driving her nuts.

 

“Are you al right, my love?” Thomas asked gently.

 

There was no doubt that the soon-to-be king of Portugal was a real charmer and genuinely seemed to care about his fiancée. Even though they actually barely knew each other, she did feel comfortable around him. Not as comfortable as around Francis, but it could’ve been way worse and she realized that. “Yeah… Just a headache. It’s the nerves, I guess.” She lied, although the nerves might have had something to do with it.

 

“I’ll take care of it.” The man spoke, turning his head so he could look at Mary closely, “Our chef has an amazing recipe, which cures all illness. It has always helped me in the past.” He said with a bright smile.

 

Mary smiled a little and nodded, “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” she replied. He grabbed her hand and squeezed softly in it. It reminded her of how Francis had grabbed her hand and for some reason, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. _No. Mary, no._ She thought firmly to herself, the girl turned her head and started to stare to the landscapes flashing by, at least that way she could avoid Thomas’ curious eyes. She was not going to show him there was something wrong, let alone let him know she was already missing France and the prince.

 


	2. Come Back to You

Chapter 2: Back to you  
Mary  
Mary was busy. And that was an understatement. If she wasn’t running around trying to pick the right flowers (which had to be carefully chosen as their complete wedding was themed), she was heading to her own personal Portuguese teacher, trying to make her way through the difficult and unfamiliar new words. Being so busy was a good thing though, it was a way to escape the many thoughts that seemed to pester her mind deep at night in her dreams. For a few days, Francis was very far in the back of her mind. Not that she’d forgotten about him, of course not, but she had a distraction, for which she was glad. 

And then there was also the organization of the engagement party because of course, which was a festivity that had to happen as well. Any excuse for a party seemed to be a good one. It was quite an expensive affair, knowing they’d be inviting kings, queens, princes and princesses from all over the Continent. Of course, Mary had her servants to help her but she was a perfectionist and most of the time, she wanted to do things her way. Fortunately, her friends from Scotland had voyaged along on the trip to Portugal. Mary couldn’t possibly express how thankful she was for their presence, honestly, she’d be lost without them. Sure, king Tomas was nice to her but she would feel very alone without people from her country. Her kind of people. The people who understood her language and knew what her true feelings were. 

One day, the five of them are sitting in Mary’s private room, writing invites whilst sitting in a circle and gossiping. Mary had wanted to write the invites herself, together with the help of her friends, as she found those extremely important. Every invite needed its personal touch, according to her. And it was a good excuse to catch up with her girls.

“Owww, my hand hurts.” Greer complained, dropping the pen she had been holding for way too long. Mary looked up sympathetically, “You can stop if you want to, I don’t want you to feel obligated to do this.” She offered, but Greer shook her head. “Oh no, that’s fine. I’ll just take a brief pause and then go on.” The beautiful blonde shrugged. 

Mary smiled and ticked off another name of her list, going to the next one, her breath stopping for a few seconds.

“Mary… What’s wrong?” Kenna asked, stopping with writing so she could check why Mary was taken aback all of the sudden.

Mary’s eyes blinked and then she looked at her friend, “I’m okay, nothing’s wrong.” She sighed, “It’s just… I’ve come to Francis’ name.” she shrugged, pointing at the name written down on her list. 

Kenna, who was sitting right next to Mary, put her hand supporting on the girl’s arms and shrugged, “You know Mary, we all know how you feel. You can talk to us if you feel the need to.” The other girls nodded in agreement. Mary bit her lip, she knew she could trust these girls, but she wasn’t too sure she could trust the walls in this new castle. Tomas had been wonderful but did he really believe she’d fall in love with him that easily, forgetting Francis just like that? If he believed that, he was pretty naïve. “It’s okay. I’m just going to invite him… I can’t invite his family and just leave him out.” She shrugged, “It’ll be fun.”

The girls laughed a little although it might have been a sour laugh. Mary was playing a dangerous game.

 

Francis

“Thank you, Oliver. You can go.” Francis said, smiling at the servant who was handing him a letter. The servant bowed and quickly scooted away. Francis grinned softly, he wished the servants would be more talkative. It seemed like they were constantly scared of him or anyone of the royal court really, and Francis found that absurd. He and his family were good people, they fought for justice and they treated their staff well. Fear was an ugly thing.

The blond prince walked to his wooden desk and sat down, inspecting the letter in his hands. It had a beautiful handwriting on it;

‘To Francis   
a friendly invitation”  
Curiously, the boy opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. He felt a lump being formed in his throat as he read what kind of invitation it was. Engagement. Mary. Tomas. Francis’ expression hardened and he had troubles not tearing the piece of paper into little tiny pieces. Of course he’d known she was going to marry the bastard but this made it even more real. He was about to throw the paper on the ground when he heard a knock on his door. The boy got up to go and open up but Sebastian was faster, suddenly standing in his room. “Bash…” Francis groaned, a little more arrogantly than he intentionally wanted it to sound. 

“Am I coming at a bad time?” he asked, his blue eyes looking curiously at his half-brother. 

Francis sighed and shook his head, “No, no it’s all fine.” Bash raised an eyebrow and took a step closer, “You don’t fool me little brother, what happened?” he asked, watching the letter still in Francis’ hand curiously. 

Francis bit his lip and handed the letter to Sebastian, “The lovebirds are throwing an engagement party.” He said, his tone dry and distant, throwing his hands in the air. 

Sebastian quickly scanned the letter and without permission, he fumbled up the now ruined piece of paper. “You know as well as I do that they aren’t lovebirds.” The boy said, shaking his head, “Are you going?” 

Francis bit his lip, “Do I have a choice?” he sounded indifferent although nothing was less true. He wanted to go, he wanted to see her. Weeks of being separated had been killing him. The French court had dozens of beautiful women but no one could measure up to the feeling Mary had been giving him. He missed her and the only thing he wanted right now, was be at her side again. He knew that going to Portugal would mean he’d have to endure seeing the two of them being all lovey dovey even though he knew better. He wasn’t too sure he could handle seeing them acting like that, even though that was all that it was. One big act. 

“Not really. I guess I should come with you. Who else is going to keep an eye on you.” Bash smirked jokingly, although his offer was serious.

“All right, then you’re coming along. It’s going to be fun.” Francis grinned, although his tone was pretty sarcastic. 

-.-.-.-

Two weeks later, Francis and his family arrived at the Portuguese royal castle, being welcomed by the prince and his fiancée. The king was too ill to welcome them personally and the queen wanted to stay beside her man. Francis’ and Mary’s eyes crossed but somehow, they stayed neutral. There was nothing more that Francis wanted than to go up there, grab her hand and press a soft and gentle kiss on the knuckles, but he knew that would cause her to be in trouble, so he didn’t. He stayed nicely right next to his half-brother. 

“Don’t you think Tomas looks kind of old for her anyway?” Sebastian whispered, a crooked smile on his lips. It made Francis laugh softly too but he quickly went back to being formal and stiff when he saw the prince and the queen nearing. 

“Ahh, Henry and Catherine, welcome.” The prince said, bowing for Francis’ parents, “And of course, Sebastian and Francis. Welcome in my country.” The man said politely.

Inside, Francis was imagining several ways to punch this guy in the face, on the outside however, he was the coolness itself. He nodded politely and even smiled. 

The Portuguese prince invited the whole party inside the castle, having grabbed Mary’s hand. Mary didn’t even look at Francis, which kind of struck him. She couldn’t have already forgotten about him. Sebastian had noticed the look on Francis’ face and poked him, “C’mon sourface, let’s get this party started.” He smirked, gesturing his brother to follow him towards the castle.

The room was filled with royal people from all over Europe. They must’ve arrived before Francis and his family had come. The French prince scanned the room with his eyes but he couldn’t help but linger when he caught Mary’s eyes. They stared back at him, expressionless. Honestly, it was driving the blond boy nuts. He wanted to talk to her, hell, he wanted to feel her, hear her, smell her. It didn’t matter, he wanted her near him, but that seemed to be impossible. Tomas was constantly at her side, like a guard. “Why don’t you just go up there and talk to her?” Sebastian suggested, grabbing a cup of wine from a table standing right next to them. Francis shrugged, “Tomas is not the kind of guy I want to talk to at this moment.” He sighed.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “Understandable, but who says you have to talk to him?” The two brothers looked at each other knowingly. They didn’t have the same mother, but they did share the same blood and always knew what the other was thinking. “You write a note, I’ll distract little mister prince.” Sebastian suggested. One more nod and their little mission was settled.

As Sebastian headed to the ‘lovebirds’, Francis turned around and spoke to a guard, asking him for a little piece of paper and something to write with. After having written a tiny note on a little piece of paper, he gestured to the same guard to come back.   
“Can you give this to Mary please? It’s kind of important.” He asks, adding a bit of money, even though he knew it wasn’t necessary. The guard smiled for a tiny second, then bowed and headed to the queen. 

 

Mary

From the moment Mary had sent the invite to France, she’d been anxious and excited at the same time. There was nothing more she wanted than seeing the one person she actually loved to see but at the same time, there was the danger that they’d do things again like they had done the last time they’d met. Every time she thought about those last kisses they shared she felt the butterflies racing through her belly, but the aftertaste was sour. If Tomas noticed only one loving glance between the two of them, he would become anxious. It would put her and her country in danger and that was a risk she simply couldn’t take. But then again, Mary was only human and when a guard neared her, handing her a note, she already knew whom it was. 

The girl smiled respectfully at the guard and ignored Sebastian and Tomas talking politics. Subtly Mary unfolded the note and quickly read it;

‘Meet me at the beach, now. F’

Mary bit her lip, she quickly scanned the room to look for a certain blond prince and when she found him, she nodded slightly, making sure he knew she was in on this. Mary hid the note in the flower box behind her and turned to the two men next to her talking about war ships and munitions. “Tomas, dear, could you excuse me for tonight. I’m not feeling quite well. I’m just tired really, I need some rest.” She explained. 

For a quick moment, Sebastian and Mary shared a knowing glance, Bash smiling at her because he knew what was going on. He even winked at her, which kind of caught her by surprise. She kept her pokerface though and looked at her fiancé. “Of course. Are you all right? Do you want me to send someone to your room to take care of you?” Tomas asked kindly. Mary shook her head, “No, that won’t be necessary. Just a good night of sleep will do.” The girl bowed and with that, she left the chamber.

Once having left the crowded room, she started walking fast, her pace determined and rapid. She needed to see him, she wanted to see him. It had been too long since they’d last spoken and she’d missed him. He might not have been constantly on her mind but that didn’t mean she hadn’t missed him. 

Mary made her way through the castle, soon finding the exit towards the nearby beach. It was one of the not so many reasons she did kind of love it here in Portugal. Their castle was built right next to the sea. Not the most safe place for a royal family to reside, but they owned many other fortresses and castles as well. This was just the one they were residing at that point. The view was magnificent and it was Mary’s favorite place to escape to when she needed it. Of course, that would be the place Francis wanted to meet up, what a coincidence. 

Mary undid her shoes and held them in her hands as she entered the sand, not needing to look far to find the beautiful man she had been searching for. The brown haired girl headed towards the prince and bowed. “My lord.” She greeted him with a smile.

Francis smirked and bowed too, but didn’t seem to care about the polite greetings and habits. “Hello Mary, my beautiful Mary.” He said, holding out his hand for her to grab it, “Walk with me?” 

The queen smiled as well and grabbed his hand, the two of them starting to walk along the coastline, the bright lights around the castle slowly but surely fading into the background. “I’ve missed you.” the blond confessed. Mary looked up at him and smiled, “I missed you too Francis, you can’t even imagine.” She sighed softly.

Francis looked at her, his expression suddenly serious, “Is he treating you well? Tomas, I mean.”

Mary opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She didn’t want to talk about Tomas. Her time with Francis was limited and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she possibly could. It was nice of him though, that he’d cared about her like that. “He’s been fine. Kind of possessive really but it’s not like he’s changed.” She shrugged. Mary watched the see come and go, making sure they didn’t go towards the water, as that would wet her dress and cause her troubles later on. 

The sun was slowly fading in the horizon, leaving the sky to be an orangey purple and blue spectacle. It was as if this moment had to be romantic and cliché. But it was nice. She liked it because it made Francis cerulean eyes look even brighter and bluer and she could lose herself in those deep pools of sapphire. 

“I’m glad to hear that. If he ever dares to even point a finger at you, I will hurt him. That’s for sire.” Francis huffed, squeezing her hand gently. 

Mary smiled and turned towards him, stopping with walking. She put her hand softly on his cheek, the hairs of his slight beard feeling prickly but nice against her skin, “You’re so nice to me. I wish our fate would be different. I would rather marry you than anyone else in this world.” She sighed honestly, her eyes staring deeply in his. 

“If only you knew how many times I’ve imagined things to be different. My whole life, I’ve been thinking you and me would be a ruling king and queen, together. And in the matter of a few weeks, that’s all changed. If I ever find a way to change things, will you let me?” Francis asked, leaning in into her hand.

Mary bit her lip and nodded, “Of course I would. But there is no way. I’m becoming the Queen of Portugal and Scotland. I can’t see how anything can change that. I’m bound to a treaty now.” The girl sighed, hating how they were talking about these kinds of things whilst the setting was so romantic and beautiful. “Francis… I’ve only got a few hours with you, if not less. Can we just… Can we enjoy each others presence?” the girl asked, dropping her hand and looking at the sunset.

Francis smiled and nodded, “Of course my queen. I just needed to make sure you would still choose for me if there were the possibility. Why don’t we sit?” he asked courteously, letting go of her hand and pointing at the soft sand a bit further. Mary nodded and followed his footsteps before sitting down right next to him. Her dress was going to give away where she’d been but she figured those were troubles for later. Mary sat, pulled her knees up and put her arms around them. To her surprise, Francis scooted closer and together, they watched the sun set. She could smell his perfume as he was so close to her, he smelled really nice. This was more romance than she’d experienced in the whole of her life. Sure, she’d been kissing Francis before, she even shared a chaste kiss with Tomas, but this was really romantic. “I love sunsets so much.” Mary sighed happily.

“Why is that?”

“Because they’re so beautiful. And they mark the end of the day, a new day awaiting us. A new story, new beginnings, and things like that.” Mary explained, “That’s silly, isn’t it? Don’t laugh.” She grinned even though she was laughing herself. Francis however, did laugh, “It’s not silly, it’s true. I love sunsets too, because after it, we’re able to see the stars and the moon. I think it’s really intriguing.” He added, his eyes wandering from the setting sun to Mary.

Mary’s breath stopped, her heart jumped and her blood was rushing through her veins like crazy. Francis’ face was so close to hers, it was everything she’d been wanting for so long. She knew this was going to hurt her when he was gone again but at this point, she only wanted to get as much as she could. Mary was the one who initiated the kiss. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her hand landing on his hip. Her eyes closed and she couldn’t be any happier. The girl deepened the kiss by opening her lips slightly, her tongue slowly trailing over his. She heard him whimper softly which encouraged her to go on. They moved together, everything feeling natural. Right. Francis fell down on his back and Mary crawled on him. She didn’t know where this sudden confidence, this sudden lust, came from but she felt like she needed this. She needed him close and she needed it now. The girl grabbed his hands and pinned them down in the sand beside his head. Their kiss broke and Francis laughed, “Are you going to kill me now?”

Mary smirked and looked at how he was lying underneath her, completely helpless as she had him pinned down quite firmly. Or at least she thought, because then, with one swift motion, he turned the two of them around. They looked like puppies playing in the sand, only sexier. 

“Gotcha!” Francis smirked, this time him being the one to pin the girl down to the ground, hands above her head. “Yeah, you got me. Are you going to kidnap me now?” she joked, although the idea was quite tempting. Francis laughed and shook his head, “Maybe. I might. But first, let me do this…” he leaned down and just like that, their lips were connected again. His tongue entered her mouth and just like that, she could taste the sweetness of his tongue. It was kind of minty and if she wasn’t’ so busy pulling his gorgeous blond locks, she would have wondered what he’d used to taste like mint. He grinded down on her and even though that was new territory, she really didn’t want it to stop. Mary grabbed tighter unto him, trying to pull him even closer while their tongues battled for dominance. 

When Francis, completely out of breath, leaned back a few inches, he smiled down at her. The sun had completely set and it was starting to get really dark around them, only the light of the moon shining down on them. Almost too dark for anyone to notice them now, or so they thought.

 

Who would’ve known one of the guards could see everything that was happening?


End file.
